


Spy Girl and Disgustingly Sweet Coffee Guy

by thegalaxyisinhermind (trina97)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trina97/pseuds/thegalaxyisinhermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew dropping a class could lead to this much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Girl and Disgustingly Sweet Coffee Guy

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Allison said as she scrambled down to the floor to help the poor guy she accidentally knocked to the ground.

"It's not a problem," the guy laughed and tried not to wince. It hurt, but he did not want to make the pretty lady feel bad. Instead of trying to pick up his books, he immediately went for the books that Allison dropped. As a result, both students ended up passing each other's books to each other.

Allison looked down at her watch and her eyes widened, "Ah shit, I'm going to be late to class!" 

"Wait! What time is it?" The boy yelled and grabbed Allison's wrist, "ah shit, me too," both hurried to their feet and took off running.... in the same direction. Allison got to the door first and looked threw the window before ducking. The boy followed shortly afterwards and he opened the door but then recognized someone inside and slammed it shut before cowering down with Allison. "Whose it for you?" he whispered.

"Ex-boyfriend, bad breakup, what about you?"

"One night stand with my roommate. He's been trying to talk to me and I've been trying to avoid him."

"The class isn't required," Allison muttered and grabbed his hand, "stay low,"

"What are you? Some sort of spy?" The boy joked, although he followed her lead and crawled away from the classroom, "I'm Stiles by the way,"

"Allison," she muttered back and stood up, deeming that they were far enough from the classroom to stand up, "So do we get coffee or drop the class first?"

"Coffee. If we have it while they are still in class then there's the possibility that we can avoid running into them." 

"Great idea, drop the stuff at our dorm room then meet at Slave to the Grind?" 

"Sounds good to me," Stiles smiled, "See you there spy girl,"

* * *

 

"I sent an email and told the Dean of Students I mistakenly signed up for the class and that I would like to drop it," Allison said and flashed her phone at Stiles before taking a sip of her tea, "You probably should say something similar. I don't think ‘there's a person I don't like in that class is going to cut it.’" Allison smiled at Stiles and he nodded.

"Damn hot roommates, they always cause me problems," he muttered and scrunched up his nose, and Allison laughed "May I ask who this mysterious boyfriend is?" 

"Ex," Allison corrected immediately, "old hometown guy, decided to go to transfer to go to college with me and then we broke up on the summer in between the transfer. Non-refundable payment,"

"Oh, are you this mysterious ex-girlfriend my roommate with the exact same backstory has been whining over?" 

“Well if we have the same backstory, it’s possible,” Allison said and leaned over her cup, “Why’d you get involved with him then?”

“Honestly, I figured that if I kissed him, it might get him to shut up about you for half a second,”

Allison covered her mouth and tried to contain her laughter, “That is the worst reason to kiss a person I’ve ever heard!”

“Oh shut up, he’s hot,” Stiles muttered and took a sip of his coffee.

“Does he know that’s the reason why?” Allison said while still trying to contain her giggles.

“Probably not,” Stiles ran his hands down his face in a moment of exasperation- “what am I supposed to do?”

Allison truly laughed at his plight this time, “Avoid him, and see how long you can do that for?”

“Not helpful,” Stiles said and slammed his head down on the table.

* * *

 

“I thought I would find you here!” Stiles said cheerfully as he sat down across from Allison.

“Well, if you are looking for anyone on campus, there’s a fifty percent chance that they are here. Is this now the official meeting place of the ‘Antro Drop-Outs’ now?” Allison looked up and smiled-Stiles couldn’t help but notice how angelic she looked.

“Can it be? Because I think it would be pretty cool to meet here every week,” Stiles reached his hand out to take hold of Allison’s drink but gagged after he tasted it, “Oh god, that’s so bitter how do you drink that?”

“Let me guess, you’re a coffee drinker whose drink is half cream and sugar,”

“Better than being a bitter tea drinker,” Stiles made a face and handed the tea back to Allison before coming back with his own coffee, “You see this? This is what’s really good,” he said and waved the cup under her nose to make her smell it.

“This is so much healthier!” Allison argued and gently pushed his cup out from under her nose so she could take her own drink.

“It’ll make you have to pee all day!” Stiles countered; Allison laughed, “And what’s that? It looks like nonsense,”

“It’s Latin,” she said and looked at his blank face, “basically the same thing. I’m majoring in foreign languages- knowing the source of a bunch of languages helps,”

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Stiles groaned- he had dropped language as soon as he could. He was never talented at that sort of thing.

“It has good job possibilities. Plus- it makes me feel less ignorant to know other languages. Anyway, what are you majoring in?”

“Criminal Justice,”

“Police Officer?”

“My dad was a sheriff, I feel more like being a detective. What can you do with a foreign language degree?”

“Diplomat, translator, teacher, truthfully I’m hoping for the latter but my best friend is determined that we work together either as anthropologists or diplomats. Basically she wants to find the next big discovery of anything and be able to credit me too,”

“So that’s why you were taking the Anthro class?”

“Yeah, now I’m curious though… why would a criminal justice major want to be in a anthropology class?”

“I need credits,” Stiles said and started to awkwardly ring his hands, “last semester wasn’t too good and I had to drop a bunch of courses but I still need to graduate on time so, yeah, need those things,”

“Yet you’re dropping the class because you want to avoid your roommate? Somehow that doesn’t seem like the best of ideas,”

“None of my ideas are my best ideas,” Stiles mumbled, disgruntled, “just ask my roommate,” Allison quirked an eyebrow and he sighed before continuing, “Good news is I don’t have to avoid him any longer ‘cause he’s avoiding me. Bad news is this is going to be a really awkward year if he doesn’t get over it.”

“May I ask how this conversation went?”

“It was something like ‘hey’ ‘hey’ ‘why did you kiss me?’ ‘Because I wanted you to shut up about your ex. It was really annoying’ ‘that’s awful’ ‘I know but you are a good kisser. Let’s just not do that again.’ ‘Like I ever would want to kiss a dick like you’ so very nice, he kind of hates me now but it does make my life a little bit easier.”

“I think I’m going to shut up about the ex now before you get the bad idea to kiss me,” Allison winked at him and started to gather her books, “Wouldn’t want to ruin things before they begin,”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed as she walked away before her words really sunk into his brain, “Wait, what?” he yelled and tried to run after Allison but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 

“You are a very hard person to track down,” Stiles said as he cut the line at Slave To the Grind to stand next to Allison.

“It’s a very big campus, and this class only happens once a week,” She said before addressing the barista, “One medium green tea without sugar and one large disgusting sweet latte for him,” Allison said and started to reach for her wallet but Stiles’s slammed the money down before she had the chance to pay.

“My treat,” he said and picked up their drinks, “but you’re coming with me,”

“Oh, I’m supposed to follow a guy I barely know out of a public space?”

“Nah, we’re going to a more public space—just follow the tea, Ally,” he smirked, waved her tea in front of her, and walked backwards towards the door.

“Watch your step doofus!” Allison shouted to him as he almost walked into the fifth person on his way out the door, “And give me back my tea!” she broke out in a run after him.

“Fine Miss. I’m A Healthy Person,” Stiles said and handed her drink to her once she was walking besides him.

“I hope you don’t plan on making me walk long,” Allison said and shot a fake glare in his direction, “I’m cold,”

“It’s a nicer place than a crowded coffee shop,” Stiles answered, purposefully ignoring the comment about walking too long.

Ten minutes later, Stiles abruptly turned into a building and Allison realized that they were in the police station. “What are we doing here?”

“Breaking the law,” he replied and winked at her.

“Really? And making it easy for them to arrest us Mr. Criminal Law major?”

“Haven’t you ever wanted to see what goes on behind the desk?” Stiles said and waved a key card in his hand, “Come on, let’s visit the Sheriff’s office,” he said and opened the heavy door that separated the public from the authorities, “You’re a spy girl after all, right?” when he spoke it sounded like a dare, and Allison couldn’t resist that. She walked through the door and let Stiles’s lead her down to his father’s office.

“Hmm, a criminal law major whose a criminal himself?”

“It’ll help you check the bad guys,” Stiles winked at her and opened up his father’s office and started to rustle through his drawers before he found what he was looking for, in a grand gesture he dropped a collection of junk food onto his father’s desk, “Besides I’m being a good guy here, want one?” Stiles asked and through a candy bar to Allison before she could answer, “He’s not suppose to have these so he wouldn’t mention it to me when they go missing out of fear of direct conformation,”

“Isn’t he supposed to be the Sheriff?”

“I have an acute ability to strike fear into the hearts of many,”

“Didn’t you say this would be a more public space?”

“Well, technically it is. It belongs to the government and isn’t privately owned,”

“Stiles, you really are bad at these explanation things,”

* * *

 

“Well, well, well, look whom I found” Stiles slide into the chair next to Allison at the mess hall and took a bite of her apple, “My green tea spy not at Slave to the Grind,”

“Hmm and the absurdly sweet coffee guy without a drink in his hand. Yet he still steals my stuff,” she said and snatched the apple back from him to take a bite.

“Whatcha doing here?”

“Eating, I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“Hmm, well let me help you with that,” Stiles said and tried to fight for her apple again,

“Nah, I’m a growing women, I think I’ll keep it,” Allison responded and pulled the apple out of his reach to take another bite, “You have your own meal card, go use it.”

“Fine, Ally, but you better still be here when I get back,”

* * *

 

“So you know there’s a dance next week,” Allison looked up her book at Stiles’s words, “It might be cool to go?”

“Have you been to the campus club? I’ll pass,” Allison watched Stiles’s face fall and bit her lip, “But maybe you could meet here at seven? I know a much better place to go dancing,” Stiles face lit up again and he nodded eagerly, “Great, bring your car, it’s a little bit of a drive,”

* * *

 

“Allison, next time we go into the city; don’t call it a ‘long drive.’ Call it how it is: ‘stuck in traffic for hours,’” Stiles said as he rolled the car up another two feet, “This better be a nice place that we are going to spy girl,”

“It is,” She replied and turned up the radio and Stiles’s turned it down again, “Come on I need to drown out your complaining,”

* * *

 

“You really are a spy girl, aren’t you?” Stiles looked around in wonder, “How did you even find this place?”

“When I was little I wanted a big open space to play, I only found this when I was a teenager but it’s very useful,” Allison took his hand and twirled under it, she stood in front of him and pulled his other hand to sit on her waist, “It is better than the campus club for real dancing,”

“Well that is great and all. But I don’t really know how to dance at all. I was hoping if we went to the campus club we could hang out by the bar and I wouldn’t have to reveal my fatal flaw,” Allison giggled and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I can teach you; we can start a little two-person dancing squad,” she stood upright, “First you have to be in a better position. Get a better hold on me and stand up straighter. Just follow my movements. Step forward- your forward, to the side, backwards, and upwards again. Try to be more firm in your movements this time.” Allison said and repeated the movements and Stiles’s tried to follow along.

“How about I just let you twirl and dance by yourself? You might have more fun that way,”

“No, I think I’ll teach you until you actually can do this. Ready? One, two, three, one, two, three. See? You’re already improving. Soon we’d be primed to go on ‘So you think you can dance,’”

“Ally, please don’t even joke about doing that to me,”

* * *

 

“Coffee tomorrow?” Stiles asked as Allison started to climb out of his car.

“But that would be breaking tradition!” Allison said with fake outrage in her voice, “No, no, meet me at the ice cream shop instead,”

* * *

“Spy girl!” Allison heard the yell from across the campus and suddenly she was in someone’s arms and being twirled around, “I missed you, Ally!” Stiles exclaimed as let her down slowly, “Two weeks without coffee, ice cream, or dancing? It’s been hell without you!”

“I hope you still practiced the dancing though!” Allison beamed up at him.

“Of course I did!” Stiles’s voice was still too loud and excited but Allison didn’t mind (although the same could not be said for the people around her), “Check it out, Ally!” Stiles grabbed her waist and hand and started to dance around with her, making people scatter to avoid being hit by the couple, “Watch, I even learned something else,” Stiles smiled and dipped her, “See, I practiced.” He said and brought her back up.

“Good job, however maybe you shouldn’t do this in the middle of campus next time,”

* * *

 

“Ugh, you guys are sickly sweet,” Lydia commented as she walked into her and Allison’s dormroom to find Allison and Stiles hanging out on Allison’s bed and eating each other’s ice cream, “Don’t mind me, just getting my books. You guys to go back to your indirect date as soon as I leave,” she said and closed the door behind her.

“What the hell is an indirect date?” Stiles turned to Allison and she shrugged,

“No idea. After all, we are really dating right?”

Stiles looked up in surprise for a moment then shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know what we are Ally. I just know that I love you,”

Allison quirked an eyebrow, “But are you in love with me?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied without hesitation, “But if that ruins this for you then I won’t be,”

Allison leaned forward and kissed him softly. She let her lips linger there for a moment before pulling back, “It would make things perfect for me,”

“Good,” Stiles took both ice cream cups and but them to the side so he could fully take Allison into his arms, “Because it makes things perfect for me too,”

"Great, our eight month-versary is next week then, just to let you know" 


End file.
